


This is not the french witch you're looking for.

by Nadyeahh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Jealousy, Library Shenanigans, Romance, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadyeahh/pseuds/Nadyeahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just wanted to be left alone. She wanted some peace and quiet to enjoy her book, and that was all. But a certain french witch had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not the french witch you're looking for.

"Did it ert, mademoiselle?"

Hermione slowly looked up from her copy of The Great Gatsby,surprised to find that the flirty french voice that had disturbed her peace did not, in fact, belong to her girlfriend. Rather it appeared that she had caught the eye of a rather comely brown-haired woman, who seemed to be quite oblivious to the concept of personal space. 

"I-uhm... Excuse me?"

"Did it 'ert?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Did it 'ert when you fell from 'eaven, mademoiselle?"

Was she being flirted with? In plain sight? In a library, for goodness sake? She just wanted to read, not be hit on by attractive french women... Who used really bad pick up lines. Honestly, it had sounded like it'd been pulled from the pages of a housewife novel. 

The fact that she had just reached an interesting plot point in her book before being interrupted, also added to her unwillingness to play along with the stranger.Fleur was more than enough French for her, and Hermione was definitely not interested. She raised her book slightly so as to cover her face and create a small barrier between her and the woman. 

She was itching to return to reading but just as she opened her mouth to politely decline her advances, a different voice interjected.

"No it deedn't, because 'Ermione fell into my arms." 

Hermione found herself counting the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Fleur's low french drawl, heavy with thinly concealed jealousy filled her ears. She had just wanted a quiet place to read. 

But she could settle for being turned on beyond all reason by her girlfriend's possessive side. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a familiar warmth enveloped her as Fleur nuzzled her face gently into her neck, running her lips up the length of it before pressing a light peck to her mouth. 

The brunette had gotten the hint and began to move away, nose upturned at the unabashed display of public affection. 

"My apologies, madam'"

She bowed her head slightly before quickly shuffling out of sight. 

"Mmn... Fleur, you need to stop that."

Hermione muttered under her breath as her girlfriend continued to trace faint lines along her neck with those wonderful lips of hers. The light brush of her tongue against the hollow of her neck was enough to make Hermiones' knees go weak. Realising that she could barely make out enough coherent words to form her half-hearted protests, the brunette arched her neck a little more, silently giving permission for Fleur to continue. 

"I am just reminding you of 'oo you belong to, 'ma cherie"

Fleur growled lightly, before muttering softly under her breath.

"She's lucky she left so quick otherwise I may have thrown a hex or two her way."

Her lips traveled up towards the witch's sensitive ear, "Or perhaps... you'd like me to continue, in private?"

Before Hermione could object, Fleur had begun leading them out of the library, a devilish smirk adorning her beautiful features. There was no reasoning with Fleur when she was like this, but Hermione wasn't about to pretend that angry possessive sex with Fleur was a chore.

She could always finish the book later, she supposed... Maybe she did have her priorities sorted, after all.


End file.
